starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothership
The mothership is a powerful protoss capital ship. Overview .]] Motherships are mighty protoss support vessels. At the heart of each mothership is a huge khaydarin crystal infused with an incredible amount of psionic energy. By tapping into this energy, a mothership can warp or crack the very fabric of space-time itself. The devastating power of a mothership can wipe out squadrons of enemy ships in the blink of an eye or lay waste to entire planets.Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 Other aspects of a mothership's interior include a waking chamber for its commander, crew quarters and a med-bay. A number of escape pods are also featured.StarCraft II, mothership unit quotations A single crew member can pilot the ship for simple warps. More complex operations require a crew. History The motherships were designed by Juras,Kindregan, Brian T. "Mothership." (January 15, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Mothership Accessed 2010-01-15. and constructed during the protoss Golden Age of Expansion as deep space exploration vessels. The Templar Caste successfully petitioned for modifications; the final design included weapons and some were eventually converted into military command ships. The surviving motherships were not recalled at the end of the Golden Age. Most were left at the farthest reaches of protoss exploration as titanic monuments and holy shrines, commemorating an honored way of life and a proud period of history. The crews were placed in stasis, although it was expected the ships would not be needed again. High templar Rihod's mothership remained active. Its crew assisted lower-technology aliens who had been struck by a disaster.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The Fall of Aiur ]] The zerg attack on Aiur during the Great War reversed forced a re-evaluation. The motherships were recalled to service by high templar Erekul. However, it was too late for the ships to alter the course of the war. Amongst the reactivated ships was Moratun, the original mothership and crewed solely by Juras. Moratun rescued zealots from a besieged colony before traveling to Aiur. The ship, and other empty motherships, arrived in Aiur's star system only after the Khalai evacuation to Shakuras. The ships were forced to find the Dark Templar homeworld by themselves. The fleet was manned by the few survivors that could be found. Rihod's mothership was not brought to Aiur, for fear it could be lost in combat. The motherships were reunited with the protoss during the Interbellum and taken over by the Templar Caste. Game Unit |gun1name=Purifier beams |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks=6 |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=2.21 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=500 |makescore=250 |lostscore= |notes=A player may only have 1 mothership at a time. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The mothership is a high-value support unit. Only one may be deployed at a time. It behaves like the Arbiter: it cloaks and recalls friendly units, and may temporarily disable units. The ship's long ranged attack allows it to contribute firepower from behind the front; it may also fire on the move. The mothership is the only unit able to survive a direct hit from a nuke. Vikings, corruptors, and void rays, are effective counters. It may also be hijacked by the infestor's neural parasite. The mothership's use in multiplayer is curtailed by its high cost, position on the tech tree, vulnerability to focus firing, low mobility, and relatively low damage output. Abilities Upgrades Heart of the Swarm Changes In Heart of the Swarm, the mothership will be cut from multiplayer.2011-10-21. Blizzard Cuts and Adds StarCraft II Units. IGN. Accessed 2011-10-21. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Mothership Quotations Development Achievements Known Motherships *''Moratun'' *''Purifier'' *''Shield of Aiur'' *''Tal'darim Mothership'' Known Commanders *Hierarch Artanis *Executor Nyon *Commander Rihod *Juras Notes *The mothership is thus far the only protoss non-hero unit to be voiced by a female representative.2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. *The mothership's old "Planet Cracker" ability is based on the energy beam from the ship in the introduction video for StarCraft. That ship is the "conceptual anchor" for the mothership idea.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. *''StarCraft: Frontline: Thundergod'' depicts motherships as taking part in the purification of Mar Sara.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. This contradicts all other sources of information, which establish that motherships weren't recalled into service until after the Great War. References Category:Protoss starship classes Category:Transports